To Get A Christmas Tree
by RedAsARose
Summary: It's Christmastime for Earth's heroes! And who better to get a Christmas tree than the green rangers? Rated T for humorous language.
1. Prologue-Where HAVE you been?

Happy holidays! Here is the second story in my "To Get A..." series. Reading "To Get A Dragon Scale" will help this prologue make sense, but otherwise it's not necessary to read that story first. You should read it anyway, but it's not required. :-)

The rating of T is for humorous language. You don't like it, don't read it.

Also, this prologue was much longer when it was hand-written...the next [longer] chapter is coming soon!

* * *

 **Prologue-Where HAVE you been.**

"To get a dragon scale," Andrew Hartford replied to Spencer's question.

"Sir, you drove to an obscure town in Southern California simply to procure a dragon scale?" Spencer repeated incredulously. " _That's_ where you've been all day?"

"Spencer, need I remind you we _need_ this dragon scale?" Andrew held it up as he made his way through the house, intent on meeting with his rangers. "Besides, it wasn't just _any_ obscure town in California. It was Briarwood."

Spencer paused, full aware of the legends surrounding the supposedly magical town. "Briarwood? Well, why didn't you say so, sir? We best be getting that dragon scale to the rangers right away!"

"Yes," Andrew replied, gazing down at the scale as the door to the Overdrive Rangers lair swung open. "Yes, we best be."


	2. Chapter 1-I Wish You A Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 1-I Wish You A Merry Christmas**

 _"I wish you a Merry Christmas,  
I wish you a Merry Christmas,  
I wish you a Merrry Chriiistmaaaaaas...  
And a ha-ppy new yeeeeeeaaaarr!"_

Kira stared dumbfound at the man standing in front of her.

"Ah," she stammered. "Right. Hi. I'm...Kira."

"Kira!" the man exclaimed, throwing his arms around her and lifting her off the floor in a bear-hug. "So wonderful to finally meet you!" He put her on her own feet again and stepped back to eye her ensemble. "Yellow?" he guessed.

"Um, yeah."

"Thought so," he replied, bending down to pick up a crate he had placed on the front porch. "I mean, I know who you are, but I don't _know_ you, so I wanted to make sure. Welcome to your first ever Christmas party! Hope it's better than whatever the hell you, your red, and white guy have been doing for the past few Decembers."

"Um. Thanks?"

"So," he said conversationally as he let himself into the house. "Where's the good doctor?"

"Doctor O is in the basement," Kira managed to call after him.

"Heh, _Doctor_ _O_ ," the man laughed as Trent came around the corner. "Hey, white guy-Merry Christmas! Here, take this," he easily passed the crate to Trent, who grunted under the unexpected weight. "It goes in the backyard. Tommy said he left out a crowbar on the patio to get it open before everyone else gets here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see these renovations he's making to the lair."

"With a wink to the baffled teenagers, he spun on his heel and left.

"Lots of red," Kira said in his wake. "Lots of muscle. Very tan. And he sings his holiday greeting...That must be the Jason that Doctor O was talking about."

"Hey, Kira?" Trent said, frantically trying to balance the large crate.

"Yeah?" Kira looked at him, and finally saw how he was struggling. She rushed across the room to hold the other end of the box. "Geez, what's in here, a zebra?"

"No clue," Trent replied, shifting the weight of the crate. "Let's just get this into the backyard."

* * *

"Brother!" Jason exclaimed as he entered the lair, wide-armed as though he expected Tommy to run over and hug him.

"Hmm?" was the response he got instead. Tommy peeked out from behind a pile of boxes. "Oh, hey Jase. Come on in."

"Oh hey Jase come in?" Jason mocked him. "Seriously, _that's_ the greeting I get? Dude, I managed to smuggle two-not one, but _two_!-kegs into the car, up your driveway, and into your house without my wife-or yours!-noticing, and the only greeting I get is 'oh hey how's it been, man'?"

"Wait, you brought _two_ kegs?"

Jason crossed his arms triumphantly across his chest. "Oh yes I did."

"Brother!" Tommy copied Jason's earlier greeting, and this time did step forward to embrace him.

"That's more like it," Jason pretended to huff as they hugged. "Now get off me, this is weird."

"Where _is_ your wife?" Tommy asked, going back to his stack of boxes.

"Yours met us as we came up the driveway," Jason said, peeking into one of the boxes. It was filled with garland. "They were so busy hugging and kissing and jumping up and down and finishing each other's sentences that they paid no attention to little old me. Are all of these boxes filled with Christmas decorations?"

"Yep."

"But...the house is already totally decorated," Jason said incredulously. "Is this all...?"

"Extra?" Tommy said. "Yep. We alternate boxes every year. You know how Kat is," he left the thought hanging, and Jason nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, Emily's the same way...except we don't alternate boxes. Ever," he said as if it was the most horrible news ever delivered.

"Yikes," Tommy shook his head. "That's a lot of garland."

"No kidding," Jason agreed, dropping the strand of garland he was examining back into the box. "You know, if I brought all of our garland, you guys wouldn't even need to go out and get us a tree. We could just make one!"

Tommy groaned at the suggestion. "Don't remind me of the yearly quest..."

"Alright, alright," Jason smirked. "So, what'cha lookin' for? I thought you said the decorating was done?"

"Um, I kind of...lost it," Tommy admitted, ashamed.

"Bummer." Jason waited a beat. "Lost what?"

"You know! ...It."

"The clown?" Jason asked, giving one of his oldest friends a hard time.

"No, man! The snow globe!"

Jason turned around so fast he almost tripped over another box. "You _lost_ the _snow globe_?!"

"SHHH!" Tommy hushed him. "Do you really want our wives to hear?! They'll kill us! And then when Kim and Dana and all the other girls get here, they'll resurrect us just so the rest of the girls can kill us again!"

"You mean, they'll kill _you_. _I_ didn't lose the snow globe," Jason said defensively.

"They'll kill you by association," Tommy muttered. "Now get in here and help me look."

Jason contemplated this for a moment. "Okay, yeah, but only because of the association clause. I helped defeat two major bad guys...I'm not going out by way of a couple of pink rangers."

* * *

Upstairs, Trent and Kira had managed to haul the crate into the backyard. As they were setting it on the patio, Connor walked through the back door.

"Dude," he said, sounding bothered. "Dr. O's wife and some other hot blonde just assaulted me on the driveway."

"That's Emily," Kira commented idly. "Jason's wife. I've met her at a few baby showers, she's cool. And are _you_ seriously complaining because a couple of 'hot blondes' assaulted you?"

"She kissed me," Connor replied indignantly. That grabbed his friends attention away from trying to open the crate.

"What?" Trent said.

"Yeah! I mean, not like, _kissed_ kissed, but on the cheek." A horrified expression suddenly crossed his features. "Jason is gonna kill me."

"You know," Trent said suddenly. "You should probably do something to get back in his good graces. Here, take this and open this crate."

Connor stared at the crowbar Trent had placed in his hand as though he had never seen one before. "Why?"

"Because, Jason told us to. So if _you_ do it for him..."

"Right! On it!" Connor said, and sprang forward. "So what's in here?"

Kira shrugged. "No clue. He just said to open it."

"So where's Ethan?" Trent asked as Connor got to work. "I thought he said he would be here early."

Kira bit her lip. "Yeah, he did say that, didn't he?" She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "No text from him either. Maybe Cassidy is just taking a long time to get ready."

"Cassidy," Connor scoffed as one edge of the crate popped off. "I can't believe those two are going out now."

Trent nodded in agreement. "Yeah, how'd they meet up again, anyway?"

"At some party," Kira said as Connor jimmied off another edge. "I guess they just got to talking about old times and decided to have coffee together, and then all the sudden they were dating. Again," she added.

"It's not really all of the sudden," Trent commented as the third edge came off. Connor dropped the crowbar and pulled the fourth edge off himself. The top of the crate fell off and while Kira and Trent were distracted, he peered inside. "They've been together almost a year now."

"It's still weird," Kira said. "Hey, wait, he's bringing her _here_? Tonight?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does she even _know_ we were rangers?"

Trent contemplated this for a moment. "Um. I don't know..."

"This is a _ranger party_ -what is Ethan thinking?! He can't just _bring_ her! We tell war stories all the time! When the reds get drunk they actually reenact battles! How are we supposed to explain that to her?!"

As if he knew they were talking about him, Kira's phone buzzed with a text from Ethan. "'Sorry we're running late,'" she read off the screen. "'Figured I'd tell Cass about our secret identity before we got there. It went over fine...but she's on a rant. We'll be late.'"

"Dude," Connor commented as he gazed into the crate he had just opened.

"Yeah, really," Kira agreed. "How did he _think_ she would react?"

"Huh?" Connor looked up. "No, not that. _That_." He pointed in awe to what was inside the crate Jason had brought. "Look at _that_."

The young rangers looked into the box. There, nestled together, shiny and new, were two untapped kegs.

"Do you hear that?" Connor whispered, causing Trent and Kira to look around suspiciously, a habit every former ranger shared. "I hear angels singing the Hallelujah chorus."

"Oh brother," Kira rolled her eyes.

"Best Christmas party ever," Trent commented in his casual way.

"I can't believe this is what we've been missing out on," Connor said, then he realized something. "Hey-Ethan's never told us there are kegs at Christmas!"

"That sniveling weasel," Kira commented dryly.

"I _know_ , right?!" Connor replied, not catching onto Kira's sarcasm. He was saved from Kira's retort by the doorbell.

"We'll get it!" Trent volunteered, grabbing Kira's arm and all but dragging her into the house. "You know how to tap that, yeah?" he called over his shoulder to Connor.

"Oh yeah," Connor said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "This is my jam."

 **How will Cassidy react to being in a house full of former rangers? Will Jason and Tommy find the ever important snow globe? ...Why is that snow globe so important, anyway? What is this "quest" that Tommy is dreading (spoiler: it's in the title...)?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
